Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a method for displaying image data which is a digitalized document on an image display apparatus such as a mobile terminal or a tablet. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-256529 discloses an image display apparatus that analyzes the layout of image data, acquires a character object, and then displays a display target range on a screen based on the reading order direction of characters included in the character object. When the image display apparatus is used, a user performs one-dimensional scroll operation for an input unit such as a touch panel, so that the display target range is moved to the reading order direction of characters. Furthermore, if the end of a line is included in the display target range, the display target range is moved to the head of the next line by a user operation. According to the image display apparatus, a user can read characters included in a character object by performing a forward scroll operation in a one-dimensional direction even if the character object is larger than the screen.
However, when the image display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-256529 is used, the display target range is moved to the head of the next line by a one-dimensional scroll operation if the end of a line of characters is included in the display target range. Thus, a user may recognize the fact that the display position prior to movement of the display target range was the end of the preceding line after the display target range has been moved to the head of the next line. In this case, the user may possibly scroll to the head of the next line without reading all characters included in the preceding line. The user needs to reciprocate the end of the preceding line and the head of the next line of the character object in order to read all characters, resulting in a significant reduction in readability. The present invention provides an image display apparatus that precisely controls the display position of an image object larger than the screen so as to improve the user operability and visibility.